Reunited
by WatamelonACE
Summary: Losing popularity after burning bridges with several of his friends, Craig Thompson, otherwise known as Mini Ladd, is still trying to run his channel. But after a mysterious glitch happens to his computer, he finds himself and his former friends stuck in a trip down memory lane.
1. Intro

"You know what you've done, Craig. That's all you are now, right? No longer do you hold the name that gave you power..."

That was alll he could remember. He was recording a video at home again, trying to make some YouTube money, and everything went to shit. _Quickly_. Craig, disoriented and lost, looked around at his surroundings.

"Sami? Sami, where are you?" Craig called out to the open void.

The last thing he remembered was his girlfriend, Twitch streamer SuniDey, or Sami, walking in to his recording studio in their LA home to ask him what he wanted for dinner. Then the glitch happened. And all he can remember was that one quote...

In recent years, the 2018 Socialblade projections turned out to be right. Now that Fortnite was not as big anymore, and he had resorted to mainly solo videos, his subscriber growth had slowed. It was 2020. He was at 6,873,920 subscribers. Smii7y passed him last year. BigJigglyPanda was a slight bit ahead. Daithi De Nogla had grown to the high 20 millions. He saw how his prior choices had weighed on his career.

Craig got his mind back on track, and looked around. His surroundings came into view more. The ground he was standing on was a smaller version of the Earth. In front of him was a panel showing different characters. Several dinosaurs, some squid people, a good amount of humans, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen this before. But he knew what to do. He moved his hand over the button that said 'Yoshi'.

"Mario Kart" Craig said at last. He was in Mario Kart. He selected his green Yoshi and standard kart setup. When he got to the lobby where he would normally wait for his friends, he saw three familiar faces and one new one.

"Ohm? Marcell? Bryan? What are you guys doing here?" Craig asked, a bit relieved to finally see his friends again. But they weren't their normal human selves. Ohm was a gray manikin with a Ohmwrecker symbol on his face. Marcell was his normal animated self in a Finn costume. And Bryan was the Terminator. He looked at himself and he was not himself either. He was his GTA character.

"They are all the best manifestations of themselves. Who _they_ are," said the unknown person. They were dressed in a black cloak. They were short, that was all Craig could tell. And before Craig could say something, the shadowy figure said "One question. That's it."

"What am I doing here?" Craig asked.

"Good choice. You are here to see what you have lost and what you are no longer. These 'friends' of yours no longer remember you. They are under my control. If you can win at this game, you can leave, along with everyone you save. Good luck, Craig." The figure disappeared.

"Well... I hope my Mario Kart isn't too rusty... But just my luck on my competition..." Craig said. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

 ** _End Chapter_**

Note: That's my first chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review, it helps me see that you guys want more! It's good to be back to writing here.

~WatamelonACE


	2. Mario Kart

Craig was ready for this race. He knew he would be able to beat out at least Ohm. But Marcel and Bryan would be tricky. He knew he either had to pick courses he could succeed on or hope that the frantic items played to his favor.

Ohm and Marcel had picked a random course. Bryan picked Bowser's Castle. Craig went with Baby Park. "Please, RNG gods..." Craig said to himself as the game selected its course.

It ended up landing on Marcel's random, and that landed on Toad Harbor.

"That's manageable," Craig said.

As the race got under way, Craig was out to a quick lead going into the second lap. By the third, Bryan had taken first back, and Marcel had two red shells and was sitting pretty close behind Craig.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Craig screamed as another one of Marcel's red shells hit him.

Craig ended the race in third, barely beating out Ohm.

Bryan - 5

Marcel - 3

Craig - 2

Ohm - 1

Another two races pass by, and Craig lowers the gap.

Bryan - 13

Craig - 10

Marcel - 6

Ohm - 4

Going into the last race on Wario Stadium, Craig was worried. He needed some serious luck to beat Bryan _and_ have him finish third or last.

As the race was set up, Craig mumbled to himself "Let's hope I don't end up like Ohm and eat ass..."

At that moment, Ohm had a quick seizure, and looked at Craig and said, "Mini?"

Craig lit up. "Ohm!"

"Uh... where are we?" Ohm asked.

"Well... we're stuck in Mario Kart..." Craig said.

"Oh..." said Ohm, still very confused and lost.

"Wait... did quoting you wake you up?" Craig wondered.

"I mean... Maybe... I just saw my entire YouTube career flash in front of me, and I woke up." Ohm said.

"It can't hurt to try, right?" Craig said.

As the race started, Ohm and Craig were working together to try and win the race. Craig and Ohm were in third and fourth, respectively, and Craig was able to get up next to Marcel on the start of the third lap, and Craig tested his theory.

"Shake and bake, Marcel!" Craig shouted at him.

Marcel then woke up the same way Ohm had, looked around at his surroundings, looked back at Craig, nodded, and said, "Shake and bake, baby! Ricky Bobby!"

Marcel and Craig took turns throwing items at Bryan, and Ohm eventually got a blue shell after him. Both Bryan and Craig were neck and neck once they got to the underwater section. On the jump, Bryan turned into Craig and hit him with his green shell. Craig spun out, but as Bryan was about to finish, he slipped on one of the bananas on the line. Craig took his chance and sped over the line.

But Bryan started to go again, and before he crossed the line, another one of Ohm's blue shells hit him, and both Marcel and Ohm crossed the line. Craig had won.

Craig - 15

Bryan - 14

Marcel - 9

Ohm - 6

They all got back to the spawn point, and Bryan woke up. Craig caught all of them up to speed. A portal opened up in front of them, and they all nodded and walked through.

 _ **End Chapter**_

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed! I had fun with the whole quotes thing. And luckily, Mini's Social Blade changed! He isn't expected to peak for a while. Ciao!

~ WatamelonACE


End file.
